Some you win
by Probably Procrastinating
Summary: I'm rubbish at doing these.. sorry haha, this is set 10 years after the last episode, so around now. It's mainly Ross and Rachel, but will include everyone else. Yeah, I'm rubbish at these so, just try it:)


Hey guys this fic is mainly gonna be Ross and Rachel but it will include all the others too, it is it set around now, so like 10 years after the last episode. It's only rated T to be on the safe side… haha. This is my first friends fic, so I hope it's okay and I hope you guys like it, if you do or even if you don't please let me know and review. It just makes it easier to generate ideas and have motivation to write, plus that way I can incorporate what you guys want and stuff, and make it better for you. Okies, I'll shut up now.

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Jack and Ericaaaaa! Happy Birthday to you!'

Jack and Erica beamed in delight as each blew out the candles on the two cakes in front of them.

'Remember to make a wish' said Monica, her arm around Erica,

'No don't' said Phoebe, 'They're a waste of time, I mean once, I wished that dinosaurs would become extinct so that Ross would shut up about them'

'And it didn't come true?' said Chandler, in his usual, sarcastic tone

'No!' said Phoebe, 'According to Ross, they're already extinct,'

Overhearing, Ross chimed in 'Dinosaurs are extinct Phoebe, that's the whole point in museums,'

'Lies!' she replied, as Jack and Erica began tucking into a slice of cake Monica had cut them.

'Holly sweetie, would you like some of Erica's cake, or Jack's cake?'

'Erica's please Aunt Monica,' replied the seven year old

'Emma?'

'I'll have some of Jacks if that's alright?'

'Sure,' said Monica, handing her a piece

'Becca?' said Monica, gesturing at the cakes.

Becca looked at Emma, with the blue, boyish cake, and then at her other sister, who was tucking into Erica's pink, ballerina cake and just shrugged her shoulders.

'Come on honey, pick one,' said Rachel, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her daughter.

'Look, they're both really nice, Jack's is chocolate,' continued Rachel, pointing to the cake her eldest daughter Emma was eating, 'And Erica's is just jam sponge' she said, pointing to her other daughter.

'I'll have what Holly's having' Becca smiled,

'The pink one?' said Rachel

'The pink one!' Becca beamed,

'She'll have some of Erica's, thanks Mon,'

Becca tucked in, Rachel watched the three of her daughters sat eating, chatting to Erica and Jack. It was strange thinking that her children were related to Monica, and her children. She and Monica had no blood connection, however Emma, Holly, Becca, Erica and Jack were all tied together as family, and that gave Rachel a sense of comfort, they were a family now, not just friends.

There was a knock at the door, 'Oh, I'll get it,' said Mike,

'Ben!' said Ross, as the door opened,

'Hey dad,' said Ben, slinging his bag on the floor and greeting his father,

'Ben!' squealed Becca

'Hey,' said Ben, bending down to give his five year old sister a hug,

'Hey guys,' he said, hugging Holly, then Emma

'Hey Rachel,' he said, hugging his stepmum

'Sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed,'

'Oh don't worry,' said Ross.

'Hey Ben,' said Phoebe,

'Hey,' he said, and he began to greet everyone else. First Phoebe, then Mike, then their daughter Alexa, and their son Alex, then also Joey, and finally, Joey's girlfriend Helen.

As the kids were all playing with Ben, and Emma talking to Phoebe, Rachel approached Ross.

'Sweetie are you ready?' she said, wrapping one arm around his waist

'Yeah, sure,' he said smiling at her 'Do you think the kids will be okay?'

'Yeah! The girls have stayed here millions of times, and Emma will be fine at home with Ben, he is 19 after all Ross- he lives in England, he's not exactly a kid anymore,'

'Yeah but, oh I don't know,'

'What?'

'I don't know, it's just out of all of the girls, Emma and Ben don't get… along'

'What are you talking about?' said Rachel, surprised

'I don't know, Ben just says that he finds it harder to connect with her than Holl or Becca'

'Oh sweetie, don't worry, she's almost 12 years old, it's an awkward age'

'Yeah.. yeah, yeah you're right,' he said, looking over at Emma, chatting to Phoebe, who she was extremely close to.

'Let's go,' he said, smiling down at Rachel, who still had her arm around his waist, and her head resting on his shoulder.

'Hey Mon, are you okay if we go?' said Rachel

'Yeah! Sure, thanks for coming, and thanks for the kids presents,'

'Aw, no problem, I hope they've had a nice day. And thanks for having the kids,'

'haha, no problem,' Monica chuckled

'Don't let Ben take Emma home too late, she gets real cranky if she doesn't have enough sleep'

Monica laughed, 'Don't worry, we've got it all under control, now go and enjoy your anniversary!'

'Okay, thanks,' Rachel smiled. She turned to look at Ross who was saying bye to Becca and Holly, he kissed them both on the top of their heads and turned to Emma, still talking to Phoebe.

'Bye Emma,'

'Bye dad,'

'You gonna be okay with Ben?'

'Yeah, fine. Bye mom,' she said, as Rachel came to give her a hug,

'We won't be back late tomorrow honey, don't worry,' said Rachel, putting one arm around Ross's back.

'Okay,' said Emma, obviously not bothered about her parents going away for the night.

'See ya Phoebes,'

'See ya,' she replied in her cheerful way, before returning to her conversation with Emma.

Ross and Rachel were off to celebrate their anniversary, 10 years of being together after the day she had stepped off the plane. So much had happened in that ten years, they had gotten married, given Emma a sister in Holly, and then Becca. They were a proper family, a happy family, who all loved eachother very much.

Ross had booked a hotel for them in the city, so they could be alone together, without two teenagers lurking around.

Their cab pulled up at the hotel, and Ross took hold of their bags, then Rachel's hand.

'Here we are,' he said, before kissing her softly.

'Thank you for doing this,' she said, smiling at him, her eyes looking directly in his.

'Hey, only the best for my wife,' he laughed, as they walked in.

Sorry it's short, and not much happened, I just wanted to kind of set the scene… so yeahJ


End file.
